Sacrifice
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: Abby did what she thought was right and would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting those she loved by doing that she found her true calling in her sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoo Sleepy Hollow is back! So I thought I already posted this story and was saddened that there wasn't any favorites, reviews, or follows but come to find out I never posted it. Guess thats what I get for having so many stories going at once lol but I consider it a challenge to myself to find time to do something thats fun for me and I can look forward too. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

 **Sacrifice. Surrender. Forfeit.  
**

I sacrificed myself to save my sister, Crane, Joe, hell all of Sleepy Hollow. Now I am somewhere in my own personal hell. I don't know how much time has passed but it feels like years down here. The first couple of days I was just blinded by white light then complete darkness and that is how I could tell the days. The days that followed I heard voices and decided to follow; the voices led me to a village of some sort that was filled with warriors'. I thought that somehow I made it to Valhalla but it wasn't quite that. It was the in-between of worlds, a place for warriors who gave a sacrifice but their battle was far from over and they were still needed. I was highly skeptical of all around me but to them I was their leader, true leader, one of the witnesses. I was the epitome of leaders, well at least half.

I spent my days learning as much as I could, learning battle techniques and trying to figure out how to get home. I felt at peace there but it was not home. There was Jenny who I knew was freaking out and most than likely pissed off at me. Reynolds was most likely looking for me and trying to get me to take my gun and badge back, talk about Nevins, Jenny's role in his whole case, and maybe the words that were thrown around of making the case personal. Then there is Crane, I wondered how he was holding together. Was he sleeping, eating, searching day and night for me, was he balancing both worlds to hold our secret? I just plane missed him, he has been by my side nonstop since his return, he was proving his keep but I was still hurt about that.

I don't know how much time has passed but for all I know was that it was long. I was worshiped here but one day I was approached by someone I never thought I would see again.

Clapping was ringing behind as I sat and polished a sword.

"Well well look at you using a sword, I thought you would forever be a gun person."

I look up and see Corbin, "are you really here or is mind finally catching up with me?"

"Now Abbie look around I don't think even you can think up something like this."

"Whatever old man. You look good for someone who has lost their head."

"Thanks kid, I wish I could say the same about you, you look like you trekked thru hell."

I can't help but laugh because I kind of have been thru hell once, "for the first time since I have been here I feel tired."

"That means it is almost time."

I feel myself raising an eyebrow just how Crane who would, "time? Time for what?"

"You understand what this place correct?"

I just nod and wait for him to continue.

"Good. When one gets tired here that means they have achieved the most they could here for now and it is time for them to go back. But in your case _you_ have reached your limit but it is the other witnesses turn to."

"Are you telling me to go back home and trade places with Crane? Why?"

"Not trade but to bring him here with you to learn, grow and not return back here until it is both your times. You have been treated like a queen here…because you are."

"Corbin you are not making any sense."

"You really haven't put it together yet, have you?" he says while cocking his head to the left, "this is the where the witnesses come and live once they are reborn. They rule here."

"Come on, are you actually saying that I am a queen and Crane is what _my_ king?"

"Yes and as soon as you accept it you will be able to return home and to your battle."

That was just like Corbin come in drop some information and disappear. I was really getting to hate the riddles of life. I knew that the people here worshiped me because I am a witness but I never figured it was more than that. I didn't like it but it got me the best trainers in fighting techniques and so much information on what will cut down time on research. Crane would love this place and what was that about me a queen and him my king. Yea our faiths are entwined till this war is over in seven years but to actually be involved more than partners is…well I don't know what it is. All I do know that is that I need to accept it so I can go home.

I thought accepting would be easy but that was not the case. I had to truly be one with my role; I guess that being there it knew your true feelings. One of the people that helped me out saw me struggling and getting quicker.

"My queen, may I speak freely?"

"As long as you call me Abby."

"As you wish. I have an idea for you that might help.

"What is it?"

"Accept your role in the world."

"What do you mean; I have been trying to do that."

"No you have not. You hold much anger against your king, you still have not fully forgiven him."

"How do you know this?"

Legends speak of the witnesses and when you truly believe you can see a pure violet ring around them. Yours is very light. They say the light is not strong when you guys are not in sync with each other. Also maybe you do not truly believe in your mission as a witness.

I just look at her because as much as I love her help and her helping me find out about being a witness, she was hitting on the exact point and that didn't rub well with me, before I can say anything she continues.

"Abbie you are meant for this. This is where you will end when you decide your destiny. This is who you are."

"And when I do accept this what, I come back here with Crane and leave my family again, for what? You do know that we are in a war and I don't have time to keep coming here and I do have a life."

"My queen I mean no disrespect but for this world to be complete you have to open your heart and believe."

I sit and little everything sink in. I felt that her words were true but something was missing, but I had to do the right thing. I decided that this was my faith.

She was smiling at me, "the ring around you is becoming brighter."

"After all the things I have seen and knowing how I ended up here, you are right I should start forging my destiny, I need to stop fighting. So where do we start?"

Once again I was being trained in everything supernatural. Books, finding inner peace, running the middle of Valhalla, fighting the forces of evil, and all that stuff, I started to change over time. I don't know how much time has passed but I guess enough has passed because I felt sick to my stomach and I was told that was a sign of leaving. I was curled up in bed and it felt that I was going to explode from the inside out. I was sweating and running a fever, no one was allowed anywhere those who were leaving. My body was on fire, my skull was on fire and I felt that I was going to be sick. I started walking and to clear my head but I was once again I was blinded by light but I kept walking and it turned to darkness and all sound stopped.

"Abbie your years spent here will be your best weapon. Use it wisely and we await your return with your king."

* * *

 **A/N: Keep watching the show so they don't cancel it. As always reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**In light of Joe dying (which by the way I felt was unnecessary) and it being the season finale heres a new chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Ichabod POV**

It had been a long two months without Abbie. I missed her dearly; life was not the same without leftenant around. For the first month I no longer ate or slept. My food was trying to find any clue to see if I could bring her back or at least go to her and be there with her. Sleep was something for those who had no cares in the world, for those who could fight their battles another day. I didn't have time to waste where ever she was she could be hurt, tortured, time could be moving faster there. I would not let the mere thought that she was dead in my head. She was alive, but I am human and thoughts of her demise seeped in my head. Miss Jenny was not the same either; she blamed herself for her sisters…disappearance. Mr. Corbin and I made sure she didn't drive herself mad like I was. I kept my madness hidden behind the walls of the house and spines of books.

Month two I was just not living anymore, I believe it was my turn to fall to the maddening ache of having Miss Mills gone from my eyes and touch but as faith would have it and loved to torment me she was everywhere around me. I would think I see her walking by, everything in the home we shared reminded me of her, and she invaded my sleep like no other. The minute I rested my eyes, after being forced by Miss Jenny, I saw her. She was fighting, I ran over to her to block the strike she didn't see coming but I was rooted to the ground. I saw the other person land the blow and Abbie went flying to the floor and blood came out of her mouth as her attacker smiled over her. He bent to her and whispered something, that second she got back up. She looked so beautiful, her hair was her new short style, the muscles in her arms were more defined and her shapely legs helped show off her curves, she was a goddess in movement. It was like watching her in slow motion as she brought down her opponent. She gleefully looked down at him and laughed but suddenly looked in my direction. Once again I tried to go to her but couldn't move. There was a white flash and I woke up with a start, rubbing my hands down my face I throw my legs out of the bed. I feel nausea, I saw her and she was happy where she was. Would it be selfish to pull her from that to have her to myself, to have her keep fighting this battle? The nausea struck again and I made my way down to the kitchen when a searing pain struck my head and everything was white. I felt my heart rate speed up, I don't know how long I was like that, then suddenly everything was black and quiet, the pain was gone. Slowly blinking my eyes open, it was blurry, but as I kept blinking I noticed that I was on the floor and there was something in my line of vision. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes to find Abbie laying on the floor right next to me, her face mere inches from mine.

"Abbie?"


End file.
